Burning
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Castle. When Beckett is trapped inside a house that is on fire, what will Castle do?
It was just another day for Richard Castle but this day was not a good day for Kate Beckett. So far she and Castle had argued after she had said something to him that had struck a nerve and now she was trapped inside a burning house. She didn't know where Castle was as she staggered around avoiding the flames that were dancing around her. She was upstairs in the house and she wondered if Castle had gotten out, or if he knew that she was trapped.

The thick black smoke surrounded Beckett, as she staggered cautiously towards what she thought was the door of the room she was in, coughing loudly. She felt it getting hotter as the sweat on her brow dripped down her face. She knew she stood no chance of getting out uninjured, but getting out alive was all that mattered.

She slowly walked through the door and out to the top of the stairs, coughing heavily as the smoke filled her aching lungs and she saw the fire was down the stairs making it so she couldn't get out. There was no way she could get out, apart from running through the fire and she wasn't going to do that. She was hoping that Castle was alright as she didn't want anything happening to him and she wondered if the team were coming for them.

Beckett took a step back from the stairs, covering her mouth and nose with her jacket sleeve. She looked around quickly looking for a window where she could possibly get out of, then she saw one just yards away from her and she staggered towards it, through the smoke.

* * *

Castle had ran out of the house as soon as he had saw it was on fire and then as he looked behind him, Beckett wasn't in sight. She was still in there. His gut was in knots as he watched the flames closely, while thick black smoke came out of the open windows.

Castle was looking around for any sign of Beckett and then he realised that Beckett might not be able to get out. His heart stopped and he looked up at the burning house to see one of the closed windows with a hand on it. Beckett could see the expression on Castle's face as she looked at him and Castle felt all the blood drain from his face.

"Kate!" Castle yelled.

With no second thoughts Castle made a run for the open door of the house as he knew that his friend needed him now more than ever. Beckett was near the window trying to get it open, but it was jammed shut and she was coughing violently, as she was getting dizzy. She knew there was an open window in the room near her but she didn't know where she was as a blanket of thick smoke surrounded her.

She was leaning against the wall as her knees were getting weaker, and she wanted to give in. As she closed her eyes slowly, her hand slipped off the window and she almost fell to the ground. She was about to give in but then she heard someone shout her name, that sounded very much like Castle. Her eyes shot open, as she knew that she had to get out, not just for her but for Castle. Beckett looked around as she saw the flames getting closer to her, she pushed herself off the wall and began to stumble through the flames towards the room, covering her face and hoping to find an open window.

She was stumbling and staggering now and her vision was filled with little dots that were dancing around. She tried to blink them away, but her vision was turning grey, getting narrower, like a long tunnel. Beckett could feel her knees buckling and she put a hand on the wall closest to her, trying to remain standing. A loud ringing noise in her ears, covered the sound of crackling and burning wood, and she wondered if this was the end for her.

She tried to breathe in, and all she inhaled was the thick black smoke. She was still coughing and she felt herself falling as her legs gave way. She met the ground with a dull thud and the last thing she heard was Castle screaming her name over and over before the blackness took over her. Beckett drifted off in to a peaceful sleep as memories of her life went through her head.

"Kate! Where are you?!" Castle coughed.

Castle was running through the burning house, with his suit jacket sleeve covering his mouth and nose, as he made his way up the set of burning stairs. He ran right through the flames on the stairs, not caring about himself getting hurt, all that mattered was getting Beckett out alive. Tears were stinging his red eyes as worry had his heart in a vice and he fought back the tears that tried to escape.

Castle couldn't lose her, not this way, not ever. Castle was coughing slightly and praying to the god that he didn't believe in that Beckett would be standing there by that window when he got there. Castle pushed some burning wood to the side as he coughed harshly, then he ran in to the room where Beckett had been just moments ago only to find she wasn't there. Then as Castle frantically turned around to leave the room, he saw Beckett lying face down on the floor just a few yards away from him.

"Kate!" Castle shouted and coughed.

Castle dashed over to the woman's unmoving form and he turned her on to her back, only to see that her eyes were closed. Castle knew he had to get her out, so he lifted Beckett up the best that he could and using his leg muscles he stood up, with Beckett over his shoulder. Castle held his friend the best that he could with one arm and he ran out of the room, back down the flame covered stairs and back out of the house in to the fresh clean air.

Castle ran away from the house quickly and then he set Beckett down carefully on the ground, as he dropped to his knees beside her, coughing as his lungs were filled with fresh air. Beckett's eyes were closed, her face was covered in black dust, she was covered in wounds and she was covered in debris. Her clothes were burnt and she looked dead as her head lolled to the side lifelessly.

"Kate!" Castle coughed.

Castle put his hands on Beckett's shoulders as he shook her trying to bring her around but she didn't move. Castle was fearing the worst, then acting on instinct he held his ear above Beckett's mouth and nose, checking to see if she was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt a vice clamp around his chest. Castle moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Beckett's jaw on her neck looking for a pulse. He felt a faint beat under his finger tips and he sighed relieved. Castle knew that Beckett wasn't breathing and he settled himself by her head.

"Don't do this to me Kate," Castle muttered.

He didn't hesitate as he leant over Beckett's face, tilted her head back, opening her airway, held back her forehead, held her chin and pinched her nose closed with his thumb and forefinger. Castle took a deep breath and then parted Beckett's lips, before sealing her lips with his own. Castle exhaled a breath in to Beckett's lungs providing her with the oxygen she needed and her cheeks puffed out.

"Don't you dare die on me!" Castle urged.

Castle leant down once more, pinched Beckett's nose, then blew another breath in to her unmoving body. The events finally sunk in as Castle wiped a hand over his own face as he noted to himself that the woman he loved was lying there and Castle felt his heart being torn apart.

"Breathe, come on Kate, breathe, I know you can hear me," Castle told her.

Castle's hands were shaking as he blew another breath in to Beckett's unresponsive form, then he felt her lips move and she coughed in to his mouth. He pulled back instantly as he heard a gasp of breath, and he moved his head back, as Beckett came back to the land of the living. Castle moved back from her slightly, sighing in relief as Beckett coughed as the clean air hurt her lungs.

Castle rolled her on to her side and then Beckett slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. She closed them again as she felt a strong hand patting her back, making her cough once more, then the hand disappeared. Beckett slowly turned over on to her back and she groaned as her eyebrows knitted together. Then she opened her eyes slowly, every object was blurred and as she blinked the unfocused concerned face of Castle filled her vision.

"You're alright Kate, just breathe," Castle told her.

 **Thanks for reading guys. I hope you enjoyed this, if you didn't I apologise. I hope the characters aren't to OOC. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
